


Lycanthropy Issues

by Palecat



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Body Dysphoria, Choking, Domination, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Identity Issues, Molestation, Narcissism, Possessive Behavior, Transformation, Unhealthy Relationships, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: Oscar lets it slip one night that he has a lot more fun than whenever Hedgehog is a werewolf. This sends Hedgehog into questioning who she is, if her best friend prefers the bestial version of herself over the person she tries to be. Little does he know how bad an idea it would be to indulge her feral side.





	1. Lycanthropy Misunderstandings

Oscar leaned on my shoulder as we walked back to our cabins, a smile on my face. Nothing made was quite like having him around during a full moon. Even though it was hard for him to talk at a volume that didn't hurt my ears sometimes, keeping him around was so much nicer than spending these nights alone. Sometimes Betsy just wasn't around to hang out with whenever that time of the lunar cycle came. Oscar was always there though, making him the one person I could rely on for company when my fur and claws came out. Conversation could flow between us in a way that couldn't happen with Betsy or any of my other friends. Even Max didn't have that level of understanding.

Oscar had offered to spend some time eating with me at the lunch hall even though it was super late to be having dinner... plus we weren't supposed to be in there either. By that point we were walking back, the moon lighting our way along the path.Eventually we found ourselves back at my cabin, with Oscar looking up at me. I could already tell he was going to ask something. I still waited for him to think it over even though I knew what he wanted to say. He wasn't the best at getting that stuff out there.

"Do you want me to stick around until you turn back? We could like... have a sort of sleepover." He asked in a shy way, clasping his hands over his stomach.

It was almost impossible to say no to something like that. Oscar was a lot of things, and a great friend was one of them. He knew how to be kind whenever it came to stuff like me being lonely. I didn't fit in too well with the other werewolves, but I also couldn't have too deep of a friendship with the other campers either. Betsy and him were sort of my deepest connections. With a nod I walked into my cabin, scratching at my neck as an itch developed because of the fur rubbing near the collar of my shirt. Honestly I couldn't get over how inconvenient it made clothes in general. It stuck out from my sleeves, and it made my shoes a really tight fit as well. At least before I ate them. The thought crossed my mind to get some baggier clothes from Betsy. That would probably be a great idea.

I heard Oscar shut the door behind us while he kicked off his shoes. He was already in his pajamas, but I was still in my day clothes since getting out of them with all my fur was a challenge. I had been barefoot, stepping into the house and scraping off my feet on the welcome mat before going to sit on my bed. My mind wandered idly back to when I had first become a werewolf. How I'd thought so much about being outcast because of how it made me feel like I wasn't in control. That maybe people wouldn't like the parts of me I couldn't change, but normally kept buried somewhere where they didn't come out in my normal day to day life. It'd been silly to think that way now that I could look at it in hindsight. Oscar still liked me, Max was supportive, and Betsy was a new contender for my second best friend.

Oscar sat down in a bean-bag chair in front of me. I could tell he was tired by the way he shut his eyes almost immediately. I couldn't blame him. He'd been up for nearly twenty hours straight now. He tended to do this each month, stay up with me so that he could be there. The elephant was a super dedicated friend. I could notice he was fading fast by how his breathing was changing, my sensitive ears picking up on it. I decided that maybe... I could keep him up just a little longer. So he didn't feel bad about falling asleep on me.

"Hey Oscar, how did you know where the key to the back door was at? Did you just guess?" I asked.

He blinked awake, then leaned forwards a bit in his seat. "I saw Susie going into the lunch hall for midnight snacks one time. I was watching a shooting star with Lucy out near the front of the hall, and we saw her dissapear behind there. So we both watched her leave, and where she puts the key."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit, laying down on my bed. My eyes fixated on the ceiling. That certainly sounded like Susie, sneaking out to get food from the supply that was supposed to be for the campers. Especially after she ate tons of grilled cheese sandwiches on her own that one time. Something I didn't understand considering she could just make her own food. Maybe she just liked cooking? Or she just doesn't feel like the food is legitimate unless it was made, rather than summoned into existence? So many questions came from that. I heard Oscar begin talking again, turning my head towards him.

"I'm actually suprised you snuck in there with me. Usually you wouldn't want to break the rules in the camp guide."

"Well, yeah, we could get sailor leave or something for that. But I just thought that since you knew nobody was there, we probably wouldn't get caught if we were quick."

There was a small pause in the conversation. I could tell Oscar was thinking about something as he sat there. I could assume that it was about me bending the rules a bit. Once he'd taken his time to puzzle over his thoughts, the elephant commented.

"You're a lot more fun when you're a werewolf. You totally took a big risk going to the lunch hall today. It was super fun going in there with nobody around."

I had expected him to do something like comment about how I didn't take enough chances normally. I hadn't expected what he'd said though. Oscar's comment sank in slowly for me. One piece at a time I picked apart what he might have meant by that. Was I not that fun normally? I knew I took risks, I just had to really think they were worth it. My expression changed slowly, something he noticed almost immediately. He went on damage control the moment he realized what he'd done.

"I didn't uh, mean to imply that you're not fun! And you totally take risks sometimes. I just sorta think you do it more when you're a werewolf. And that makes you more fun, I guess. I think. Uh..." He fumbled for his words.

His stuttering response confirmed exactly what I'd thought. In a way it actually only made things worse. Did he just like me more whenever I'm like this? Maybe he just didn't understand how I felt. The benefit of the doubt took hold of me. Oscar didn't do great whenever he was giving quick responses like that. So perhaps shoving his foot in his mouth was accidental? With that in mind I replied to him slowly, thinking about each sentence as I gave it to him.

"Oscar, I... think that maybe you got turned around there. I'm still fun whenever I'm just a Hedgehog right?"

Once more he just fired his thoughts off the moment they came to him. It filled me with dread as I heard him speak again. Was this how he felt truly? Without tempering his own responses, was this Oscar's true opinion of me?

"Of course Hedgehog! You're cool no matter what! You just feel a lot more... uh, genuine whenever you're a werewolf. You really let your thoughts out! Like whenever you told the Werewolf-Queen how you felt about the whole being a werewolf thing. That was super crazy, and something I hadn't seen from you before. I kinda liked listening to how you felt about it without you analyzing it and making it super polite and stuff. Since you were talking just right from the heart."

A stinging sensation filled my chest as he said that. So that was the truth. He thought I was more expressive, and more fun whenever I was like this. It was better that I wasn't totally being myself. I averted my eyes, not wanting to meet his. Without thinking I threw out a comment.

"I bet you think I look better too."

Oscar blinked, before realizing he wasn't helping himself. In fact he'd only dug himself deeper into this. He got quiet and leaned back into his seat again. He stared at his lap for a long time. Silence filled the room. My mind in the meantime began to make everything even worse. So he liked me better whenever I spoke my mind, and was open with my emotions. He thought I was more fun whenever I let my impulses out. Whenever I wasn't totally in control. Plus now that I thought about it, I really did want to know the answer to my question. Even though I had thrown it out without thinking, now I genuinely wanted to know.

"Well? Do you?" I pressed the issue.

Oscar looked uncomfortable, folding his hands nervously together. "I... um... Hedgehog, I didn't mean to make you feel bad or-"

"Just answer the question Oscar!" I growled at him impatiently.

He winced, fearful of my response. "... I think that... the way you're more sure of yourself is sort of nice. And you look good when you're-"

I hit my tipping point. I couldn't keep this going or I knew I'd say something I'd regret. Or worse, do something that I would regret. An urge came rising up from inside of me to do something. To lash out at Oscar. He was telling me he liked me more whenever I didn't control myself. That he preferred me whenever I couldn't handle my own temper. As if he could ever know how bad it was to never feel like you are in control. He couldn't know the urge to reach out and grab him, shake him around while shouting at him. He was completely fine with just taking everything at face value though. Helping himself to how I looked and acted on the surface regardless of how hard it was to be in this state. Not caring about how I felt like an overly emotional animal without being able to do anything about it.

"Oscar, get out." I commanded.

"Hedgehog I-" He stuttered.

I gave him a glare, starting to get up from the bed. With an expression of fear he quickly got up, dashing to the door and giving me one last glance as he opened it. My only response was to snarl at him. He shut the door quietly. I was left alone for the first time that evening. My first instinct was to break something. One I gladly indulged in my sending my hat across the room, where it hit the wall and flopped to the floor. I buried my face in my pillow, angrily gripping it hard enough to put holes in it from the tips of my claws. I was seeing red and didn't care to see anything else. Oscar had just admitted he liked me better this way. An angry, uncontrollable beast that was led by her emotions and made a complete fool of herself.

I spent hours brooded over it until I fell asleep, transforming back into my normal self at daybreak. Even then my mind lingered on it. I could imagine him confessing how he really thought about me if I had pushed him hard enough for it. Telling me that I looked better, had more personality, and was all around more interesting to have as a friend whenever I was a werewolf. How he had the most fun whenever the full moons rolled around and that my normal self was just a boring sideshow to keep him somewhat invested until the main event came out every three and a half weeks. What sleep I got wasn't restful. I wasn't going to be able to get this out of my head for a long time.


	2. Lycanthropy Misattributions

Rain softly pattered on the windowsill outside of my cabin. Without looking I could tell it was going to be falling all day. The humidity told me so. Plus there was something to be said about the smell of the air whenever a long rainstorm rolled over. I could feel it in my fur as well. I could tell all of this without actually looking outside. Even without any visual confirmation everything was clear to me. Despite that, I sat up in bed, looking outside through the window. I still wanted to confirm what I thought was true. Of course I was right though. Why did I still feel the urge to double check even if I'm always right?

My instincts were correct a majority of the time on most things. If I made a correct assesment using only my gut feelings about ninety-nine percent of the time, and I made about a hundred conclusions a day in that manner, with each double-check costing a three minutes as opposed to just the one minute based off of my instinctual assumptions, that meant I was spending nearly three times the amount of time I would if I just trusted myself. Without much chance of me being wrong, either. A sigh escaped me as I laid back down on my bed. I wasted so much time second guessing things about myself. It was inefficient. Even if I messed up once every hundred times, that is still such a time saver that it was stupid to be burning precious hours running back over what I already knew. Or at least as close to objectively knowing as I possibly could be.

My stomach growled. I hadn't left my cabin in since last night after coming back from the mess hall with Oscar. Thinking back, my mood soured almost instantly. A shadow had lingered at the edges of my dreams last night, sometimes leaping into the spotlight, then vanishing into the shadows again to lurk until it felt another moment of vulnerability. What he had said to me hurt a lot more than I should allow. Despite my best effort to try and stop myself from dwelling on it, his words had dug deep at what I had been doing my best to ignore. Even if I was only ignoring it subconsciously up until that point. A feeling that maybe my best friend liked me better whenever I was a werewolf.

Sitting up in bed, I continued to think about it. In a lot of ways it all made sense why he would like a less stuffy, more instinct driven version of myself. There was a consistent pattern to why Oscar might prefer me like that. In the same way it made sense for me to not second guess myself so much. It was just cumbersome. From the deepest corners of my heart I heard the faintest whisper. Giving me the truth that maybe I'd been ignoring for too long. Even if I was Oscar's best friend, it was mostly because we grew up together. He needed me because we understood each other. I didn't need to really be the way that I am for that to be the case, either. In a way we were like two rocks that had been forced together, and over time eroded until we fit against each other perfectly. The original shape didn't matter.

So me being myself, didn't really matter. Oscar liked me still of course, but now there was just a better version. That looked better to him, that was more outgoing, made quicker calls, was generally happier, stronger, cooler, more fun... and it all snowballed into itself. To top it all off I was still just as intelligent during the full moon. My eyes fell on my bare feet. The facts as they stood were that I was being reduced to a sideshow now. The main event was my werewolf state. To Oscar that was what really mattered. Last night he'd all but outright said it to my face. To him this form wasn't as fun or interesting.

"Worst part is that I can't even blame him." I sighed.

Once again I felt a deeper instinct whisper to me. I didn't like it at all. Something about it didn't feel like how I normally did. It spoke in a tone that I didn't use, and that I would never use towards anyone. Especially not myself. The outlook was just wrong. I knew deep down that I shouldn't listen to thoughts like that. As I was about to dismiss it without even thinking about it, my nature stopped me again. I had to double check. To really consider it... even if it was uncomfortable. I decided I should at least listen to what awful thought my subconscious mind had delivered to me.

Upon actively thinking about the vile suggestion, I immediately regreted it. The concept was poisonous and I should have followed my insticts. By the time that I wrapped my head around the putrid thing, it was already too late. An overwhelming sickness came over me. I felt deep in my soul that if Oscar just thought I was better as a werewolf, that I should start doing my best to model myself after that. My empty stomach gave a painful ache the second I let that idea sink in. That maybe I should just give in and start being the better version of myself. As much as I wanted to reject the idea completely, it had its own allure.

Deep down I almost wanted to stop being the way that I was. I'd just gone over how being as analytical as I was didn't make a whole lot of sense. I knew why Oscar liked me better this way. Every time that my friends had suggested that I just relaxed and to stop being so stubbornly thorough about everything, they had been proven right. With Max at the science fair, with my knowledge of the weather, and so much more. I could afford to relax... couldn't I? Did that mean I was doing whatever that thought wanted?

Without thinking, I tapped my finger against my forehead. Had the thought of becoming more like my werewolf form been from me? Did I have some sort of 'other' Hedgehog inside me? I knew that everyone's subconscious self wasn't the same as what they outwardly showed the world. But most of the time the deeper reaches of people's brains didn't go giving suggestions on how to act. At least not that anyone could tell. It was supposed to be stuff like impulses, not fully formed ideas or thoughts. This idea was alien to me in a way I didn't appreciate. Even if it did make a ton of sense. Should I listen to it? I dug my finger into me forehead a bit harder. Putting all my mental horsepower into it. It was logical. That was what tore at me. To denounce the idea would be illogical.

With a defeated sigh, I took my finger away from my head, leaving a red mark on it where I'd been digging it in. I needed someone to talk to about this. Someone that I could trust, but also someone that would understand everything that was going on. Betsy was high on the list of options. Another option was the Werewolf Queen. The moon would be full still for another night. I could talk to the equine witch, but it was late afternoon. It could hold me up from tracking down the Werewolf Queen. I knew how hard it was to find the lycan matriarch, as it could possibly take me hours to track her down properly. Last night had been the festival after all, so she wouldn't just be in the usual spot.

In the end I settled on finding the Werewolf Queen first. Nobody knew more about these things than her, and I had a limited timeframe to get to her before the full moon began waning once again. I got up from my bed, getting on my real clothes and donning a raincoat. It'd be a daunting task to track her down. Nothing that would stand between me and my goals though. My mind was set on understanding everything about this supernatural part of myself, and what embracing it would mean for me.

In hindsight I was probably better off not knowing.


	3. Lycanthropy Mistakes

A few granola bars had been enough to stave off how hungry I was. A raincoat and some boots were enough to keep me dry in the downpour. Nothing could really eliminate the unease in my gut. Despite everything I tried mentally, the feeling that something was wrong persisted. Droplets of water fell in heavy sheets around me as I made my way into the woods. The pines stood around me in a mostly uniform manner. All was quiet around me save for the rain. My boots made no sound on the needles. Any animals that frequented the area remained in their burrows.

With nobody around everything felt peaceful, but without the comfort that quiet usually brought. Up until now being alone had been nice. A moment of calm between me and nobody else. Now that I was having these thoughts, it was so much different. Nothing to distract from the nagging sense of discomfort. Lingering thoughts played horrible tricks on my subconscious mind as I walked. My emotions rapidly flipped between an ease brought on by being around nature, to a horrible feeling like my gut was about to catch on fire. I needed to find the werewolf Queen soon.

The thought crossed my mind that maybe I didn't actually want to know the truth. Were the thoughts I was having about myself something that just came naturally with something like this? Or was it something else? If it was, what did it mean? So hard to pinpoint whether it was a reaction to being a werewolf or if I was transforming mentally in some way. The haunting idea came to me that I might have to work hard not to change into someone else. Why couldn't things be easier?

Before I knew it the sun was starting to set. Things got dark fast in the woods, especially whenever it was so overcast. Before I knew it I felt myself lurch forwards, legs buckling and changing shape. It wasn't painful, the opposite really. It was exhilarating in a lot of ways. my heart rate picked up, everything became more sensitive. My ears flicked towards the sound of a mouse's heartbeat over a dozen feet away. I could smell every creature that had wandered through here in the last day. The world flooded into a stunningly detailed view, my sight keen as an eagle's with the night vision of an owl.

Almost immediately a shiver passed through me. This felt so right. I could practically feel the moon's presenece above me. Without the visual confirmation of the clouds, it still blanketed me in comfort. I was suddenly so much less concerned with myself. My will to fret over my own mind began to evaporate as the intoxicating feeling of contentment grew. What was causing me so much anxiety became a small, unimportant dot on the horizon. I was happy as I was, and I was foolish to worry like that. This was me.

With a newfound acceptance I set out again to find the werewolf Queen. I would casually mention this to her, and hopefully get a reply back. She was usually pretty good about telling me what I needed to know. I didn't doubt her for even a second. After all she'd given me this gift. How could I mistrust someone who would do something that nice? I sniffed the air, trying to pick up a scent of her. I knew she frequented the strange willow trees that grew slightly deeper in the woods. Within a few seconds I caught the faintest trace of her, and began to follow where it led me.

Within a few minutes I had kicked my shoes off and thrown them aside. I didn't want them right now, I had to focus. Otherwise I could be wandering around in the woods all night with wet fur. Before I could ponder that much my mind was distracted again. The smell intensified near what I could see was a hollow with extremely thick tree cover. No rain fell here, and it seemed to naturally deflect the water elsewhere. A dry stone slab rested in the middle of the clearing, marking its importance.

Without any sound of warning I heard the Queen speak behind me.

"Dearest Hedgehog, what brings you so far into the wood on a night that isn't the festival? I thought you spent your spare time with your friend Oscar."

I nearly leapt out of my fur at hearing her speak. Even with unnaturally sharp senses, I had failed to hear a thing. No matter how hard I tried to detect her, the Queen always found me before I could find her. She moved with the swiftness of a phantom and left about as much of a trace as one. Even though I was startled, it was hard to not be impressed by her. The Queen was the best of us in addition to being the matriarch. Nobody could outdo her.

I thought a moment about what I wanted to say to her. I could trust her. It was just how to phrase it that was hard to put together. After a few seconds of rolling it over in my head, I made up my mind and spoke.

"I was wondering if there anything that changes about someone's personality whenever they become a werewolf? Maybe something about your mind? I've been having these thoughts lately that don't really feel like they're... from me. Stuff like letting myself let all these bad thoughts out, and letting myself change just because people like me better when I act a certain way."

The Queen tilted her head to the side. Her ears flipped that direction as well, her crown sliding lightly to the left, putting it at an interesting angle on her head. Clearly she was pondering what I had said. Despite the obvious tell however, there was no way to actually confirm it from her expression. Not a muscle moved on her face. Then she smiled understandingly. I felt myself relax a bit more at the sight. If she was happy then there was no reason to fear anything. Her response only made me feel better.

"Hedgehog my child, you are hardly experiencing anything abnormal. Everyone who becomes a werewolf eventually begins to go through this. The parts of your personality closest to your instincts are manifesting because of how in tune you are with your inner wolf. It will try to give you suggestions on how to make yourself happier. I give the advice to listen to it if you can Hedgehog. It's not encouraging you to do anything that wasn't already a part of your personality. It is just bringing these parts of you to light."

Her words made me think. It was just bringing up parts of me that I didn't pay attention to. Stuff that I tended to ignore. Things that were tied to my instincts. I could understand that. It wasn't malevolent towards me. In a way it was sort of comforting. I looked at the werewolf Queen and replied.

"So it's not trying to change me or anything...?"

She replied immediately. "Of course not my child. Any behaviour you feel emerging from these new instincts is purely for your benefit."

A deep exhale escaped me. The tension that had been in my shoulders fully evaporated. What little stress I had felt after my transformation into a werewolf went away. I had nothing to fear from this. All I had to do was listen to my heart. The instincts I felt were there to help. I could accept being more wild and free. The small bit of myself that lingered on at the back of my mind, clinging to the idea that Oscar had been wrong, vanished. The urge to be closer to my wolf felt so much better to indulge than suffering through the idea that being boring was my true self.

Besides, why did I even want to be so in control all the time? Was it because I really liked it, or was it because I was scared that something bad might happen if I'm not? Who told me that being in control was so great? I liked having total control of myself because that sort of attitude was what got me through so far. When Oscar told me that he liked me better being honest with my instincts, I had turned against him. Even yelled at him. Even though he had a good point. I'd been outraged for him just having a preference. Because it had implied that me being honest with myself was right.

I turned my mind back to the situation at hand. The Queen had been standing there patiently, waiting for me to say something. With a bit of thinking, I replied simply to her.

"Thank you... your highness. Can I ask you one last thing? I sort of um... I sorta feel like maybe I should start opening up to my wolf more. How can I like, do that when it's not the full moon?"

The Queen thought a moment about what I had requested. This was clearly something she wasn't asked very often. Maybe a lot of people just accepted their wolf as a once a month sort of deal, then lived on normally with only a few changes? I wanted to really embrace it, since that might be what Oscar wanted. If he liked me during the full moon then he'd love that all the time. After taking her time pondering out exactly what to say, she replied to me.

"You have a few options for this Hedgehog... though the easiest and best way is to start embracing the behaviour that feels closest to your instincts. Do what makes you happy, and feed these new feelings. They were always a part of you, so now you have to just let them flourish."

With an exuberant nod I took what she said to heart. That honestly sounded easy. All I had to do was act more like I did when I was a werewolf. Be a little impulsive, say how I really felt. That sounded amazing. Plus the way she decribed it, I wouldn't change all that much by speaking my mind or giving someone my honest opinion. I could maybe even ask Betsy for a rock band poster that I'd been getting into. With a newfound sense of identity I bid her farewell.

"I'll do my best okay? Thanks a ton."

"Anything for you my child. May the moon light your path."


	4. Lycanthropy Misanthropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedgehog lets her wolf come out, thinking it's what Oscar wants.

My feet led me back to my cabin without much thought. A soft rain began to hit my fur coated head as I left the deeper recesses of the forest, water glittering on the surfaces of everything. Moonlight was reflected off of the puddles and the droplets coating the grass. The scene struck me as something out of a painting, the scene before me being something that I knew couldn't be real anywhere else. All my friends were still sound asleep, their cabin doors shut tight to the elements. I didn't want anyone's company besides one right now. Someone that I knew probably needed me to talk to them more than anyone else. I'd told Oscar before I'd left to leave me be, and that he was a bad person for simply liking a more interesting version of myself, but I couldn't keep that up now. With what I knew from the Werewolf Queen, I knew too well that what I was going through was a normal part of being who I was.

The steps up to Oscar's cabin were well kept and looked after, making me feel a bit bad about stepping on them with muddy paws. I scraped my paws off at the door and immediately fell into the habit of checking my teeth and quills to see if I had something wrong with my appearance. However with nothing but fur, and a very warming confidence in my new form thanks to the Werewolf Queen, I had absolutely no qualms about talking to Oscar as I was. I cleaned my feet on the mat before I entered his cabin with a gentle hand on the door handle. No sound was made besides a very slight creaking of the door hinges. Nothing that could even be picked up by anyone with normal hearing unless they had their ears pushed in close.

Oscar sleeping was a nice sight, but I could tell that maybe I'd been way too harsh. In my werewolf mind I felt my thoughts turning over to new things. I thought about the way I treated him, and the way that he looked at me. I felt myself starting to feel a bit guilty at the way that he relied on me, how he was so dependent on my emotional support. It was a very 'normal' thought that my usual werewolf self wouldn't come up with. Upon figuring that out, I felt a more straight-forwards, less complicated thought push itself to the forefront of my mind. Instead of me being guilty that our friendship was a bit one-sided, with him needing me to get along in social situations, it was simply the way that things were, and that I should gladly accept my role as being the best he had. After all it afforded me a lot of control over him, he'd probably be my best friend forever.

The thought struck me as... so weird. I should be feeling estranged by the fact that he was emotionally dependent on me, weirded out that maybe he wasn't really ready for the world without me. Instead this idea was that I should be somewhat glad that I was the person that he leaned on for support. I didn't really like taking any sort of happiness from an imbalanced relationship, but I was the reason he got up in the morning a lot of the time. To meet me at breakfast at the mess hall every single day. He went outside his comfort zone for me. He struggled to do his best to impress me, and live up to my expectations. It was so much, all for my benefit. In my normal mind it was flattering, but in the recesses of my more feral outlook I felt something else well up. A curiosity towards that dependency, and the priveleges it granted me.

My conscious mind rebuked that thought almost immediately. I shut the door as quietly as I could and took my place beside Oscar on his bed. That was such a terrible thing to consider, the extra things I could get away with in Oscar's eyes. He respected me so much, and gave me so much reign over what we did in our spare time. The temptation hung in my head though, that I could probably get away with just about anything and have him still be my friend. He outright confessed that he loved me more than anything else in the whole world in front of a huge crowd of aliens just a few weeks ago. It was clear to me that he'd love my inner wolf and how it was far more loose with its instincts. So this thought... maybe he wanted me to indulge? My claws curled against my palms, stepping closer. Of course he wouldn't like that right...? He hated going outside his comfort zone. Unless it was for me...

My thoughts turned sharply, taking a bestial turn down a dark avenue I had no idea existed inside of my mind. It felt good to be there in such a place mentally, but standing over Oscar brought me thoughts that I had no idea I was capable of. Yes, he relied to heavily on me that he probably couldn't even function here at camp without my support. I was the pillar that he relied on for everything. His weight. If I were to take his pillar and shift it in a direction, he'd naturally follow. I could do things to him, steer him in my direction. Like a captain to a ship or a cowboy guiding his horse right off a cliff. A shepherd to him, or maybe... an owner, possesor.

My claws dug hard into my palms. My mind dug hard against these thoughts, but still they came, and within I could feel the sentiment of the werewolf queen echoing far into my mind. To let these thoughts happen. They were always there. These things would probably have come up whether I was a werewolf or not. Whether I was compromised in this state or otherwise, every last lingering feeling of mine would have surfaced at some point. There wasn't just some way to avoid the flotsam floating in the inky abyss of my subconscious mind. It was always there even if it was partially submerged, or it was too dark in there to see until I got too close to avoid. Nothing could stop them from reaching me. No amount of dicipline, math or science could save my mind from itself. No matter how much I pleaded or begged for it to be otherwise. The inspiration for this new perspective on our friendship was my own... whether I liked it or not.

It still offered me a choice though. Whether I chose to view this as something that I wanted to really take advantage of, or not. I bit my lip, my eyes fixating hard on his face. Stuck in an expression that was somewhere between tranquil and accepting. The desire to know what he was dreaming about crossed my mind, but soon the more pressing question took over again. Was there even a limit on what I could shape Oscar into? What could actually make him hate me? Nothing crossed my mind. Nothing wormed its way through the cracks in my own thoughts, nothing left in the inky depths of my wolfen mind. Instead I was left with something that I could only describe as a dense weight in my stomach, and in my heart. It was the knowledge that I had such ability, to mold my friend how I wanted. He was in a lot of ways like a pet or a toy of mine that I could dress up as I wanted.

The revulsion I felt at that was quickly buried. The wolf relished in this fact. The idea that really, I was the one that was in control at all times. The way that he acted was dictated by me alone. Nobody could stand between me and him, nor could anyone really discern just how much sway I had over him. Nothing could compare to a childhood friend who knew everything she could ever want about her best friend. I was more emotionally stable, smarter, more capable, more skilled, and had more to offer than Oscar ever could hope to. He was the person that looked up to me, not the other way around.

Slowly, I felt the more normal part of myself fading. Like an animal in a snare, my normal mind was stuck too much in the emotional logic of the situation. Instead I was too inundated by the pure liberty that my werewolf mind was offering to me. Instead there was something that I couldn't place stirring inside myself. A newfound sense of natural power. My place over Oscar was obvious in my own mind, and it was clear that I was without peer in his mind. In that way I was a queen to him, more of an authority than any of the witches, even. He'd do as I pleased whether he wanted or not.

I reached out and brushed my palm over his cheek covetously. There was no refuting it. He was mine. A smirk grew on my face, teeth exposed to air in a grin. He was really mine, my possession that I could use at my own leisure. My fingers shook at the implications of this new, animalistic thought. So base in its method, not set in anything but the cold logic of a beast. I was all he knew, so he'd stick to me like glue. Whether I was a stable center of gravity or not, Oscar was mine to push in whatever direction I wanted. 

"Oscar... hey, Oscar? I've been thinking, maybe... you're mine. Okay? Mine..."

He didn't wake, but I wished he had. All the elephant did was stir and roll over slightly, leaving me touching his ear with my fingers. I was physically shaking at the feelings overwhelming my body. I wanted to shake him awake and tell him that I wanted him to do whatever I wanted from now on, to be my own plaything, to accept that I was the one with all his emotions in a bag to toss around at my leisure. Whether I dug my heel into them or treated it as a trophy was purely up to me. Whether I abused or helped him was my choice to make. 

A labored pant escaped my lips. Yeah. All mine, like a pet or a possesion. That was what mattered. I was his alpha and omega, the beginning and end of his ability to be comfortable with others. The key to him being sociable. The pin that held everything in place. Nothing could compare to the position I held in Oscar's heart. I sat at the core of his being, something my wolf had made me so aware of it was nearly painful. I felt myself becoming willing to exploit it though. He was weak and easily pushed around, both physically and mentally. Somebody I could probably keep around forever for the thrill of his company and the amusement of having someone so weak in my presence. So weak of will and mind that I could whip him around to believe whatever I pleased, to bring him to whatever school of thought that caught my fancy. The pinnacle of a plaything or a toy.

"Yeah... my little toy... my plaything."

A shiver passed through my body whenever I admitted that. Yes, I was the one with all the power in this situation. I could grab him by his throat and throw him anywhere in the cabin. There was nothing that could amount to it in my mind. The control over him like nobody else had. Not even his parents could even dream of the way that I could pull on Oscar's strings. In a lot of ways he was my puppet. My tongue slipped my teeth, panting softly as I felt the world warp around me. This revalation was intoxicating. So deeply wonderful. I couldn't help but feel heated at the thought of Oscar begging me for any attention whatsoever. I'd never bring it to that, but knew now from my new base instincts that he was someone that I had full reign to play with. Nothing was off limits to me. I was the Queen of his world.

A burning sensation creeped its way outwards from the core of my being, encompassing my chest, my whole torso, my face all the way to the tip of my tail. My panting deepened, and I felt Oscar stir slightly, not that it mattered. I pushed a hands onto his chest, feeling the slope of his sides. At last he opened his eyes, and his expression warped from tranquility to mild fear. It was hard to imagine how he felt having me be there, lurking over him while I panted through a toothy grimace. The claws on my feet dug into the carpet. Cords of the fabric beneath my feet let out muffled pops as the weaved fabric tore open. His voice met my ears like the soft tapping of windchimes against one another.

"H-Hedgehog... what're you doing in here? I thought you didn't want-"

My face leaning towards his cut him off abruptly, palms sliding over the fabric of his pajamas. The warmth was burning me up. The undershirt felt abrasive on my fur, constricting. A wavering breath tumbled out of my mouth, off the tip of my tongue. Every rough inhale felt like an attempt to cool myself, but I knew that this heat wasn't coming from the temperature. The feeling of power was the coals sitting in my lower stomach, lighting the inferno at the core of my body. Wet heat of the flesh stoked by the primal beast within. The sensation of my friend's smooth skin, just seperated by a thin layer of fabric, only intensified the emotions.

"Shhh." I hushed him, panting heavily. "Don't talk... hah... ha..."

Confused, he shifted lightly beneath my grip. Recourse came to me by means of squeezing his sides with my claws. The look of worry cracked to form fear on his face. Hesitation wasn't in the beast's nature. My leg swung over him as I shifted overtop of him in one smooth motion, hushing him further. I softened my voice to a low whisper. Sparing a hand to brush over his cheek, consolative cooing rumbled in my throat to my most precious belonging.

"Ah... Oscar, don't be scared okay? H-hah... yeah, just... relax. It's me Oscar, your best friend. I'm so sorry... relax. I'll be like this from now on."

Concerned whining from him met my ears but none of it was heard by me. My tongue outright rolled over my bottom lip now, saliva coated velvet nestled between the ivory pillars of my incisors. The warmth soaked my entire being, embracing my beast and carrying it further. My other self left behind somewhere deep in the inky waters of my primal consciousness. So much power stimulating me to shiver head to toe. Damp fire coiled like a spring in an oven at the core of my being.

"H-Hedgehog..." He whispered in an almost pleading way.

A glistening strand of my drool escaped my mouth. Never once did my eyes break from his, my palms finding their way to his hips. Softly gripping the slender edges of his midsection. Heavy drops of spit slid off my tongue to land on his bare neck, steam emanating from them in the cool room. The fear in his eyes mirrored back to me everything I wanted to know. I was in control of him, the emotionally weak person that relied on me for everything. I could do anything. Clawed tips of my fingers tensing over the smooth skin of my friend, slipping my palms beneath his nightshirt to drag them up his body.

His body grew more heated at my actions. Starting to feel the intimacy of our connection. Maybe the beginning of him coming to terms with this new self he preferred. The new Hedgehog. I understood he was emotionally chained to me forever, but I was the one dictating everything. My plaything gave off a scared whimper. Once more a soft shush filled the air from me, before I leaned down. My lips pecked at the smooth edge of his neck, before deepening into a full kiss. It wasn't intimate enough for me. I opened my maw, hearing a terrified whine issue from him as I pinched his skin between my teeth gently.

"Hedgeh-!"

Like a spring loaded bear trap, I fully locked my jaw around his neck. My tongue dragged up the edge of his jugular, caressing the lifegiving blood within through the thin fabric of his skin. Dull, jagged teeth locked him in place, threatening him to make a noise or act against me. A snarl developed deep in my throat, claws gripping his midsection tightly enough to bruise. Sweeter than honey to my ears, a sob escaped him, stoking the flames inside my core further. His body grew still beneath mine. A submission to my actions, the superiority I possessed. A mouse accepting its place as the fox's plaything.

Every tiny convulsion of his throat was felt as I licked at his neck gently for a few minutes, continuing to slip my hands over his chest. On certain instances though it simply wasn't enough. My fingers danced lower during those, to squeeze his hips or to flick my claws over the very outermost edge of the spandex holding the top edges of his pajama pants to his body. Each time the sound of a slight tear sounded off through the room. The weak clothing was like tissue paper to me, and I wanted to see his flesh. No rushing though, there was so much pleasure in languishing in this heat. The control I had of this weak morsel. My emotional serf. Each crying sob sounded across the cabin room, ricocheting off the walls to meet my ears from all angles. I felt every movement of air through his neck, sometimes biting down a bit to remind him of his volume. He responded very well whenever I shut his windpipe for him.

Bestial satisfaction soaked into every fiber of my being. This was the best outcome in my eyes. Making him understand our relationship. There wasn't boundaries between him and I. Instead there was only the thin coating of skin seperating us, and my need to make sure I didn't break my most prized possession. Other than that he would pay for my emotional support this way. Let me listen to his heartbeat, the labored choking whenever I squeezed on his neck, share with me every supple curve of his chest, relish the sounds of his blood slipping through his arteries, nothing but wax paper between my teeth and the channels beneath. My silken fur pushing against every inch of him to smother his being in mine, like I always wanted. Showing Oscar the futility of trying to independent of me, when he needed his best friend now. More than ever, more than anything.

The yearning in my middle was a raging inferno. A jungle fire during a monsoon. My lips parted from his neck for the first time in half an hour, sitting up to stare at Oscar in the eyes once more. Deep panting filled the cabin as my lungs struggled to cool the heat inside. A futile effort. The fingers that had previously been helping me memorize the sensation of every inch of his body took a break from their task to reach up to his head. I gripped each ear he had, pulling his head to face me fully.

"Oscar... m-my Oscar. Mine. Nobody else's."

Every word was punctuated by me leaning in closer. Without hesitation my tongue licked up the streaks of tears on his face, even as he produced more. The urge to ravage him was second to coaxing him into acceptance. Never hastily though, there was no pleasure in rushing him into it. Bending him to this would have to be slow, to groom him into this new, more honest relationship.

The sun touched my fur suddenly, without warning. My eyes tore themselves away from my plaything slowly. Reluctantly meeting the curtains, the slightly parted edges of them heralding the coming day. I watched my fur recede into my skin, becoming its usual smooth blonde pigments over my face and most of my body. The heat inside of me died down, but still was there. Teeth rearranged themselves, muzzle shortening, bringing me back to being an omnivore. My hands fell away from Oscar as the urge to dominate faded away, slinking back to the edges of my mind, but ready to be called forth again if I desired. Oscar stared at me with swollen, puffy eyes, visibly shaking with fear.

No words needed to pass between us. My body guided me, crawling off of him to the edge of the bed. Never have I been so aware of my loin aching this badly. I stood, unsteady knees shaking as I struggled to ignore the friction created by walking. I'd lost track of time. I looked back at Oscar, watching him follow me across the room. The only thing I could think to do was reach for the door, opening it. I waved back as if nothing had happened at all, a smile crossing my face.

"See you at breakfast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments below.


End file.
